


Just Punishment

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage!Kakashi, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the hokage deserves to be punished when he misbehaves, it doesn't however always have the effect Iruka would like it to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Punishment

"The trampoline was genius!" Anko laughed, leaning across the table to grab a marker so she could finish doodling her 'masterpiece' on top of the mission desk. "I didn't think even ninja could fly so high."

Iruka rolled his eyes and snatched at the marker. "Gimme that."

"But I'm boooored!" she whined, reaching for the marker which was pulled out of her reach and tucked away.

"You don't have to sit here," the chunin pointed out, sighing and rubbing at the scar on his nose.

Anko grinned and scooted a little closer. "But if I'm not sitting _here_ I'll miss seeing your boyfriend's face when he comes storming in here after he realizes _you_ are responsible for his little expedition into space."

Iruka pouted and stuck his lower lip out to emphasize the fact. "It's his own fault for refusing to use the door. I didn't do anything wrong."

"So you _told_ Kurenai the truth to get her to make you that genjutsu tag?" She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Then got Gai to infuse his spare trampoline with chakra with the honest intention of using it to 'practice slowing yourself down from extreme and velocities'?"

"Well... not exactly," Iruka admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "But he deserved it."

The purple-haired konichi snickered. "Oh yes remind me again why your sexy-as-sin boyfriend 'deserved' to be catapulted halfway across konoha."

Iruka frowned and looked away, refusing to answer for a moment before grumbling inaudibly.

"What? I don't think I heard you..." Anko put a hand to her ear dramatically.

"Because my sexy-as-sin boyfriend finds it amusing to sneak up behind me and make June Bug noises," Iruka growled, shuddering visibly.

"Vvvvt!"

Iruka jumped out of seat, nearly knocking the table over as he spun around. "Kami Kakashi!"

Anko started laughing again, pounding her fist on the table and generally making a display of it.

Kakashi smirked and leaned back against the wall, carefully dusting himself off. "It's not nice to prank your hokage or your 'sexy-as-sin' boyfriend, Iruka-kun. It just encourages him..." he said, grinning visibly beneath his mask.

"I hate June..." Iruka seethed.

**Author's Note:**

> [June Bugs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phyllophaga_\(genus\)) make REALLY irritating sounds and fly in that weird pattern and get stuck in hair and I completely hate them! And MY 'Kakashi' aka my husband does this to me on a regular basis because he f'n knows they creep me out and I'm prone to hitting him for it.
> 
> Trampoline was a hard one to work in but it was fun! Plus I've always wanted to write this scenerio.


End file.
